


More Sir

by Mialienes



Series: Yes Sir [4]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Light D/s, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Sir

Kyuhyun's arms are braced against the cold tiles of the shower, his head bowed as the water beats down on his back. It's hot underneath the spray, almost burningly so, and the room is fogged with steam. 

He waits. 

Hands cup his hips from behind, and Kyuhyun lets out a soft sigh at the touch. There's a light squeeze before Zhou Mi leans in, his breath warm against the back of Kyuhyun's neck. His teeth nip warningly at the top of Kyuhyun's spine, where the bone is closest to the surface, before he sinks them into the skin. Kyuhyun whimpers in response, shutting his eyes tightly. 

Zhou Mi pulls his hands back as he sinks to his knees, thumbs tracing the path of droplets as they roll down the curve of Kyuhyun's back. He's either worshipping or memorising, and Kyuhyun trembles under his touch, water beading on his eyelashes and dripping to the floor below. Zhou Mi palms Kyuhyun's ass cheeks, spreading them open. Kyuhyun holds his breath in anticipation, chest tight with nervousness and desire. 

When a tongue flicks against his entrance he jerks, unable to hold back a strangled gasp of surprise.

"Oh. Oh fuck," Kyuhyun whispers, resting his forehead on the hard surface of the shower wall. 

There's a low chuckle before Zhou Mi drags the flat of his tongue up the cleft of Kyuhyun's ass, circling and tracing around his hole. He works the tip in and pulls it out, unhurried deliberate thrusts, the sounds lewd and filthy as he makes Kyuhyun slick and wet. 

Kyuhyun stuffs a fist into his mouth to muffle his moans and whimpers, embarrassed by the noises he's making. This is all new to Kyuhyun: no one has ever done this, tasted him like this before, and it's amazing. Beyond amazing. All his nerves pulse with pleasure as Zhou Mi licks around, slow and purposeful, like he could do this all night. 

As if he could keep Kyuhyun on edge _just like this_ all night. 

Kyuhyun's cock is rock hard, curved up towards his stomach and throbbing; legs trembling with tension. Zhou Mi doesn't let up, his breath hot against Kyuhyun's body as he keeps stretching and teasing with his tongue, pulling out and circling around before darting back in. Kyuhyun is losing himself in the feeling, the pleasure. He's gradually being unravelled, pull by pull, string by string, unable to focus on anything but the fluttering inside him. 

Zhou Mi presses a thumb on his perineum, massaging firmly, sending spikes of pleasure rocketing through Kyuhyun. He can't help himself from grinding back, wanting more, more, more. Zhou Mi reaches a hand around to fist Kyuhyun's erection, still fucking him relentlessly with his tongue, and it only takes a few strokes before Kyuhyun loses himself, bliss crashing over him in waves as his head goes fuzzy and white. 

Zhou Mi wraps an arm around Kyuhyun's waist as he stands, the top of his chest pressed to Kyuhyun's back. "Good?" he asks, holding him upright as Kyuhyun sags against the wall, legs shaky. Zhou Mi's other arm is between their bodies, and Kyuhyun can feel Zhou Mi stroking himself. He starts up a low stream of filthy talk into Kyuhyun's ear, the words dirty and obscene: vivid descriptions of what Zhou Mi wants to to do him next time. 

Kyuhyun is exhausted after two rounds, but his cock still stirs valiantly in interest. He can feel Zhou Mi's breaths getting shorter and shorter as he works himself over, and it's not long until he coats the back of Kyuhyun's thighs with splashes of warmth. 

They stay wrapped around one another for a while, until the water starts to run cold. Kyuhyun starts to stir and Zhou Mi releases him. Kyuhyun clambers out of the shower first, reaching for the towels hanging behind the door and handing one back. "Are you staying?" he asks as he dries his hair, deliberately not looking at Zhou Mi. 

He doesn't know why he's asking, really - it would be pretty weird if Zhou Mi left now after following him home. It's just that this whole situation with Zhou Mi is so strange. While Zhou Mi has said that he doesn't _just_ want to fuck him, with the exception of that one awkward date, all they've done is have sex. 

They make their way to Kyuhyun's bed, and if Kyuhyun thought that he'd been in uncomfortable situations with Zhou Mi before, this tops anything else. Kyuhyun wriggles around, fidgeting, unused to having to share his space. It says a lot about their arrangement that sleeping in the same bed is harder than having sex. He's starting to regret asking Zhou Mi over. 

"Hey." Zhou Mi drapes an arm around him and pulls Kyuhyun into his side. "Stop." He holds Kyuhyun tight until he stops squirming. "Go to sleep." 

It takes a while, but eventually Kyuhyun does, drifting off with Zhou Mi breathing softly against his hair.

 

*

 

The next evening Kyuhyun opens his front door to find Zhou Mi leaning against the door frame, smiling at him. He's surprised to see him - they hadn't agreed to meet. 

"What are you doing here?" Kyuhyun asks, but he steps aside to let him in anyway. "I thought you had plans tonight." It's late enough that Kyuhyun is already in his pyjamas and was about to head to bed. 

"I did," Zhou Mi says breezily, wandering into the house. "And now they're finished, and I was close by, so I thought I'd come and see you."

"You shouldn't have just dropped by. You should have called me first," Kyuhyun chides. "I could've been busy." 

Zhou Mi knows Kyuhyun's schedule and lack of social life better than anyone so he rolls his eyes at him and bends over to untie his shoelaces. "Why?" Once he's lined his shoes up neatly he presses Kyuhyun up against the wall, capturing his mouth in a short kiss. "Where's your spontaneity?" He nips at his lower lip, sucks on it briefly, soft and sweet. 

Zhou Mi tastes like red wine and despite his initial annoyance, Kyuhyun drinks him up greedily. That morning Zhou Mi had left the house before Kyuhyun woke, needing to to go back to his own place to get a change of clothes. At work Zhou Mi had been entirely professional the whole day, and while Kyuhyun would never admit it, he had missed the flirting. 

"It was so hard keeping my hands off you today," Zhou Mi tells him in between kisses, as he slides a cold hand under Kyuhyun's t-shirt, wandering up to tweak at a nipple.

"So why did you?" The temperature of Zhou Mi's hand makes goosebumps prickle along his chest. 

"You said not during work hours," Zhou Mi murmurs, dipping his head to plant a row of kisses down Kyuhyun's neck. He pulls the collar of Kyuhyun's shirt aside to lick teasingly along the clavicle before biting down gently, sucking the skin between his teeth. 

Kyuhyun lets out a soft exhale, practically melting into the wall. "Since when do you listen to what I say?" 

At that, Zhou Mi stills and pulls back. He stands up straight, suddenly serious. "With this, always." 

All of a sudden the atmosphere between them feels too heavy, and Kyuhyun blurts out a feeble joke in an attempt to lighten it. "Oh, so you just ignore me at work then."

In response, Zhou Mi takes his hand and tugs him to the living room. 

"I mean it, you know," Zhou Mi says, earnest and sincere, still holding on to Kyuhyun's hand. He's pulled Kyuhyun down on to the couch next to him, one leg crossed underneath him as he runs a thumb over Kyuhyun's knuckles. 

"I was just joking." They seem to be heading into the serious talk territory - it's the last place that Kyuhyun wants to go. He shifts, throwing a leg over Zhou Mi to straddle him, snaking his arms around Zhou Mi's neck as he leans down for a kiss. 

"Wait." Zhou Mi draws back. "This is really important to me."

Kyuhyun stifles a sigh and tries not to be offended that his advances are being ignored. "I get it."

"Hey." Zhou Mi places a hand at the back of Kyuhyun's neck, petting him soothingly. "You can always stop anything we do. It's why, despite some of the things we've done, I've never asked you for a safeword. You don't need one - if you say stop, I'll listen." 

"I said I get it. Now shut up before I get bored." 

Zhou Mi runs his thumb along Kyuhyun's lower lip, easing away the frown that's formed and slipping it in when Kyuhyun's mouth falls open. Kyuhyun bites down, not too hard but hard enough to make his annoyance known. He gets an amused grin in response before Zhou Mi shifts their weight, tipping them both over to lie Kyuhyun down and press him into the couch. 

"Don't bite me," Zhou Mi admonishes, eyes gone dark, in the way that makes tension prickle across Kyuhyun's skin. His breath hitches when Zhou Mi settles on top and grinds against him, body hot and heavy. Kyuhyun swallows a moan as Zhou Mi returns his attention to the mark he'd sucked on Kyuhyun's collarbone earlier. He soothes it with slow teasing cat licks, before biting down hard. 

"Just for that - for trying to tell me what to do - I'm going to fuck you senseless." 

 

*

 

Kyuhyun holds his hand up in surrender before bending over to brace his hands on his knees. He swears quietly to himself as he catches his breath - he's just lost his third squash match in a row and he's annoyed because he doesn't usually play so badly. Today he's particularly slow and unwieldy: a combination of not enough sleep and the occasional twinge of pain in his lower back.

That morning, Kyuhyun had gotten up to meet his best friend for their fortnightly squash game. He'd left Zhou Mi asleep in his bed, something that he's never allowed before. But he'd looked so cozy, cuddled up to a pillow, and perhaps Kyuhyun has become softer as he's gotten older because he didn't have the heart to wake him. 

When their time on the court is up, Changmin and Kyuhyun head to the sidelines to cool down. They flop down on a bench, retrieving their towels and water bottles from where they'd placed them previously. Kyuhyun clutches his towel in a fist, dragging it across the back of his neck and across the front of his throat to wipe off the drying sweat. . 

"Wait. What is that?" Changmin leans forward and pulls at the collar of Kyuhyun's polo. He scrunches his nose and laughs. "Is that a hickey? What are you? In high school?"

Kyuhyun tries to bat his hand away, feeling his face get even hotter than it was on the court. "It's nothing." He opens his bottle of water, taking a big swig and willing his blush to die down. 

Changmin doesn't let up. "That's a hickey, you liar. Are you seeing someone? Why haven't you told me?" 

It's not just Changmin though - Kyuhyun hasn't told anyone about Zhou Mi, mostly because he's still conflicted about the whole thing. If he thinks too much about it - if he thinks about it at all - he knows that what he's doing is wrong. Having a fling with an employee is something that he never thought he'd do. It doesn't matter that Zhou Mi started it, it doesn't matter that it's consensual, Kyuhyun is his boss and Kyuhyun holds the power. 

Kind of. 

Zhou Mi might have a different kind of power over him, but Kyuhyun can't help but feel that he's the one who should know better. If it got out, it would be Zhou Mi's reputation that would suffer the most. 

"I want details. What's his name? What does he do? Where did you meet him? How long has this been going on?"

Kyuhyun doesn't want to answer all those questions, so he picks the easiest one. "His name is Zhou Mi." 

Changmin thinks for a minute as Kyuhyun hopes that he doesn't recognise the name. "Zhou Mi… isn't that your assistant? Kyuhyun!" He gives Kyuhyun a rough shove to the shoulder. 

"It's not what you think," Kyuhyun mutters, in a sad attempt to defend himself, rubbing his arm and frowning. 

"I think that you're sleeping with your assistant. Am I wrong? I bet you've even fucked in your office."

Kyuhyun chokes on his water. 

"Kyu." Changmin tsks and pats him on the back. "What would you say if it was me?" 

"I'd tell you to end it," Kyuhyun says automatically, taking another sip of water. His face is no longer hot, but there's an uneasy, nauseous feeling in his stomach.

"Exactly. You've always been so firm about that sort of thing." It's true. Kyuhyun has always had a very rigid stance on inter-office relationships. When Kyuhyun fidgets uneasily, Changmin eyes him. "Do you like him?"

"No," Kyuhyun says mechanically. He doesn't want to talk about this anymore. 

"Right." Changmin doesn't seem convinced. He seems to want to ask more, but Kyuhyun cuts him off by heading for the showers. 

Maybe Kyuhyun isn't convinced either.

 

*

 

A week later, Kyuhyun opens his front door to find Zhou Mi staring at him, eyes serious. Kyuhyun still isn't used to these unplanned visits. He's about to tell him to leave but as soon as Zhou Mi steps into his personal space, all his objections dissipate into the night air. Zhou Mi is only a little bit taller than him, but he has a way of making Kyuhyun feel small. 

"You've been so rude to me lately," Zhou Mi tells him. Ever since he told Changmin about Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun can't stop thinking about it. He doesn't know what he's doing, doesn't know what he wants from this, and it's coming through in his attitude. 

It should be simple: he should end it. It's not that easy though. With just a look, a touch, Zhou Mi makes all logic fly away. 

"Upstairs. Now," Zhou Mi growls at him. He's in _that_ mood, and Kyuhyun doesn't argue, leading the way up the stairs. 

In the bedroom, Zhou Mi kisses him forcefully, palming Kyuhyun through his trousers until his erection is straining through the material. "On the bed," Zhou Mi orders. When Kyuhyun climbs up, Zhou Mi strips him efficiently, tossing his clothes to one side. "All fours." 

Kyuhyun gets on to his hands and knees, facing the headboard. 

"Since you've been so rude, I'm going to spank you," Zhou Mi tells him. "Remember, you can say stop." He runs a hand lightly down Kyuhyun's back, fingers trailing down his spine and the curve of Kyuhyun's ass. "Okay?" he asks and Kyuhyun knows nothing will happen until he gets a response.

"Yes," he replies, voice already thick and hoarse, head hanging down as he rides the waves of lust and embarrassment. Zhou Mi squeezes his ass briefly before pulling his hand away and striking down hard on one cheek. Kyuhyun jolts forward from the force of the blow, skin stinging. 

"Stay steady," Zhou Mi growls at him. 

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath and braces himself as Zhou Mi keeps striking him, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace. Kyuhyun is burning, skin on fire, as he gasps and whimpers with each slap. It's so _good_ , each bruising sting sending him spiralling further and further away from himself, all thought concentrated on the mixture of pleasure and agony. His arms tremble with the effort of staying upright, of staying still. Eventually they buckle and he falls to the bed. 

Zhou Mi immediately stops, coming around to stroke the hair off his forehead. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Kyuhyun chokes out, throat tight, half laughing half sobbing. "Good, so good. Don't stop." His cock is trapped between his body and the bed, full and heavy, and he _needs_ more. 

"I think you've had enough," Zhou Mi tells him."Wait here."

Zhou Mi gets up to undress and rummages in the bedside table for lube and a condom, returning quickly. He kneads the flesh of Kyuhyun's ass in his hands, placing a kiss on the base of Kyuhyun's spine, and runs his tongue across the abused skin, soothing it with gentle licks. Kyuhyun pants into the mattress, clutching the sheets tightly in his hands. There's a click from the lid of the lube bottle, and then there's a slick finger running down the cleft of his ass. 

Zhou Mi breaches him with a smooth push, adding another finger when he thinks Kyuhyun is ready, stretching him carefully. He adds another but Kyuhyun still wants more, he's greedy for it, and he can't help himself from rocking back into Zhou Mi's fingers. 

Zhou Mi pulls out and spanks him, just one firm blow, but enough to bring the fire back. Kyuhyun yelps. "Be patient." 

Zhou Mi opens the condom, rolling it on quickly. He drags Kyuhyun up by the hips, pulling him up so his ass is in the air and head is pressed into the mattress. Zhou Mi guides his cock to Kyuhyun's entrance, and holds it there, waiting as Kyuhyun's hole flutters helplessly, wanting to be filled. 

Kyuhyun is being tested and he doesn't know if he can bear it. He forces himself to be still, biting down firmly his lip to hold back his pleas. It feels like an eternity before Zhou Mi slides in with smooth snap of his hips, burying himself to the hilt. Once started Zhou Mi fucks him hard and fast, not giving Kyuhyun any time to adjust, grinding past Kyuhyun's prostate with every thrust.

There's sparks of heat crawling everywhere along Kyuhyun's body, bursts of pleasure-pain-pleasure from the way Zhou Mi is pounding into his stinging skin. Kyuhyun can feel himself flying away - away away - higher and higher, so high his lungs are going to burst and his head is going to explode. He comes violently and unexpectedly, bright stars bursting in his vision as tears leak from his eyes. 

Zhou Mi finishes not long after, falling on top of him. Kyuhyun winces as he pulls out, oversensitive and sore, and Zhou Mi rearranges them so they're lying on their side. He removes the condom and tosses it into the direction of the bin before pulling Kyuhyun into the curve of his body, as he waits for Kyuhyun's mind to clear. 

And when it does, Kyuhyun returns to earth with a crash. He realises that he does like Zhou Mi, more than he should, more than makes him comfortable. How much more control is he going to concede? Each time they're together, Kyuhyun feels himself giving up more and more. It's terrifying how much Kyuhyun wants to be unravelled, pulled apart bit by bit. What if he never gets put back together? 

Kyuhyun flips on to his back, shuffling away from Zhou Mi's warmth. He needs to do this now before he loses the courage. 

"You said I could stop this whenever I wanted. Right?"

He keeps his eyes firmly focused on the ceiling but he can feel Zhou Mi eyeing him quizzically. "Yes. Of course."

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath, the words spilling out of him. "Then I want to stop."

Zhou Mi stiffens beside him. 

"I want this to end. All of it. Us," Kyuhyun clarifies. The words just keep coming out and it's too late to take them back. 

"Okay. Can I ask why?" Zhou Mi says carefully. "Did I do something?" 

Kyuhyun shakes his head but responds anyway, turning to look at him. "I just don't want to anymore." 

Something flashes in Zhou Mi's eyes, before a screen slams down, transforming his face into something cold and distant. He sits up quickly, swinging his legs to the floor. 

"Okay. If that's what you want." Zhou Mi gets dressed and walks out without another word.

 

*

 

It's inevitable that things between them become awkward. 

On the surface, Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi are perfectly polite to one another. They both pretend that nothing ever happened, and Zhou Mi does his job impeccably. But sometimes Kyuhyun catches Zhou Mi glaring at him with an expression of frustration, before he collects himself. And sometimes, when Zhou Mi is leaning over him to hand him paperwork, Kyuhyun finds himself tilting his head up for a kiss. 

Whenever this happens - when he remembers that he's not allowed to do that anymore - Kyuhyun jerks away. A part of him blames Zhou Mi for these lapses because he starts speaking to him more and more coldly, finding fault in everything he does. 

Zhou Mi retaliates by calling him Mr Cho again, as if to emphasise the fact that there is nothing - and has never been anything - between them. Kyuhyun hates it, but he doesn't ask him to stop. He's not sure if Zhou Mi would if he did. 

"Mr Cho? Can I talk to you?" After a couple of weeks of awkwardness, Zhou Mi is the one who breaks it. He enters the door to Kyuhyun's office, closing it behind him, looking calm and serene. 

Kyuhyun waves him to the chair in front of his desk. "What is it?" he snaps, immediately regretting his tone. But, just like all the other times over the couple of weeks where he's snapped at Zhou Mi unnecessarily, it's too late to take it back. 

"I want to give you this." Zhou Mi hands over a single sheet of paper, eyes locked on Kyuhyun's face. He's positively tranquil, the perfect picture of poise and control. 

Kyuhyun casts his eyes over the document. He can feel a rolling anger rising as he reads the words. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's my resignation," Zhou Mi tells him politely, simply, like he's speaking to a child. 

"You're not resigning."

"I just did." Zhou Mi rises to his feet, smoothing down the creases on his trousers. He starts to head for the door.

"I'm not accepting this!" Kyuhyun yells at him, finally succumbing to the frustration that's been building in him for weeks. "You're not leaving." 

Zhou Mi turns to look at him, face expressionless. "I'm giving you four weeks notice as stipulated in my contract. Thank you for everything, I've learnt a lot in my time here." He does a half bow, mocking in its insincerity, and leaves. Kyuhyun screws up the resignation letter and throws it across the room after him. It bounces off the door. 

Ten minutes later, Kyuhyun's computer dings as a new email arrives. When he opens it he finds that it's an email announcing Zhou Mi's departure. Zhou Mi has sent it to all staff from Kyuhyun's email address. 

It's official. Zhou Mi is leaving. 

 

*

 

There's gossip in the office, low whispers in the hallways wondering why Zhou Mi has resigned. All the staff have picked up on the tense mood between them, as well as noticing Kyuhyun's increasing moodiness. 

Kyuhyun only becomes aware of Zhou Mi's replacement when he walks into the office to find a stranger sitting at Zhou Mi's desk. 

Zhou Mi starts training her on his last week at the company. If they were on better terms - if Kyuhyun hadn't thrown a fit after Zhou Mi's resignation, refusing to talk to him unless strictly necessary, he probably would've yelled at him. Zhou Mi hadn't even _asked_ him. 

"Good morning Mr Cho," Zhou Mi says, in that polite way of his that only Kyuhyun knows is insincere. He gestures to the pretty girl sitting behind the desk. "Please meet Victoria. Your new assistant." 

Kyuhyun doesn't want another assistant. He doesn't want someone new that he needs to teach. To be fair, the new Zhou Mi - Victoria - will probably be fine. After all, Zhou Mi picked her. 

But she doesn't _know_ Kyuhyun. She can't read his moods, she can't predict what he wants before he asks for it, she doesn't know his idiosyncrasies. And maybe, in time, she could learn all that stuff, but Kyuhyun doesn't want her to. He can already tell that she's not as strong willed as Zhou Mi. She nods too much and agrees too much, and she backs down too easily.

And she's not Zhou Mi. 

 

*

 

On Zhou Mi's last day, Victoria organises a low key farewell party. Kyuhyun hovers awkwardly around the edges as people crowd around Zhou Mi to wish him well. 

Kyuhyun makes a short speech, as expected: the usual platitudes about how much Zhou Mi will be missed, how appreciative Kyuhyun has been during his time there. Zhou Mi stares at the corner the entire time Kyuhyun talks. Even when Kyuhyun hands him a gift and a goodbye card, Zhou Mi refuses to make eye contact, his gaze fixed firmly on Kyuhyun's ear. 

And then, that's it. Zhou Mi leaves the office, surrounded by his colleagues, to a nearby bar for farewell drinks. He walks out without even looking back, and it's all over, just like Kyuhyun wanted. 

 

*

 

Weeks later, Kyuhyun finds Changmin perched on the edge of Victoria's desk, having an animated conversation. 

"Hi!" Changmin exclaims when he sees him. "I'm here to take you to lunch," he says in answer to Kyuhyun's unspoken question.

"I have a company to run. I don't have time for lunch." 

"Vic's managed to find time," Changmin tells him smugly, swinging a leg to and fro. "Haven't you, Vic?" 

She blushes a little but agrees. "I moved a few things. You can go out for an hour." 

"See?" Changmin jumps off her desk and grabs his arm. "C'mon. You work too hard. Why do you keep bailing on squash? Scared of defeat?" He pulls Kyuhyun to the escalator, waving farewell to Victoria as Kyuhyun drags his feet. 

When the doors close and they're on their way to the ground floor, Changmin nudges him. "She's so cute. Is Zhou Mi on holiday? I might drop by to see my best friend more often if she's around for a bit longer." 

Even though it's been weeks, Zhou Mi is still a sore point and Kyuhyun tries not to scowl. "He resigned."

"Did he get another job? Where did he go?"

Kyuhyun knows that Changmin isn't going to leave it alone until he gets the full story. He sighs internally and gives him the abridged version. 

"Wow. First you dump him and then you make him quit? That's cold, man, even for you." 

"It was his choice! I didn't make him quit!" Kyuhyun retorts. 

"God, you're an idiot, no wonder you've been single for so long. This is why you don't date staff. It was impossible for him to keep working with you. Anyway, I thought you liked him - what happened?"

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not. You were right - I can't date someone who works for me." 

Changmin slings an arm around his shoulder as they leave the building. "Well, if you really do like him, he doesn't work for you any more. Does he?"

 

*

 

Kyuhyun rubs at the goosebumps on his arms, his butt numb from sitting on the top step of Zhou Mi's porch for hours. Victoria wouldn't tell Kyuhyun where Zhou Mi was working now - "I'm really sorry Mr Cho, he asked me not to…" - so Kyuhyun has been forced to wait outside his house like a stalker. 

Finally, just as Kyuhyun is about to give up, a car pulls up. There's a brief pause before Zhou Mi exits from the passenger side, leaning down to say something to the driver before closing the door and heading up the path.

Even though it's dark, Kyuhyun can tell the exact moment that Zhou Mi notices him by the way his shoulders stiffen. Kyuhyun quickly stands, waiting for Zhou Mi to get closer. 

"What are you doing here?" Zhou Mi asks, his voice and expression guarded. 

"I came to apologise."

"You don't have anything to apologise for. Now excuse me, it's late and I need to go to bed." Zhou Mi pushes past him to get to the door. 

"Wait!" Kyuhyun grabs his arm. "Please. I know I was a jerk. I'm sorry." He knows he acted badly. Not only in the way he ended things, but in how he dealt with it afterwards. He should've talked to Zhou Mi rather than being cold and cowardly.

Zhou Mi stares at the hand on his arm until Kyuhyun releases it. "Why are you really here? What do you want, Kyuhyun?"

"I want…" Kyuhyun petters off. He knows what he wants but why is it so hard to say? How can he be so fearless in all other aspects of his life and still not be able to tell Zhou Mi what he wants? 

Zhou Mi sighs and shakes his head in resignation, turning his back to Kyuhyun and pulling out his keys to unlock the door. 

"Wait! I want…" he trails off again, before swallowing hard and continuing. "I want you." 

Finally Zhou Mi turns to look at him, assessing and appraising. Something about the way Zhou Mi's eyes glitter in the darkness makes Kyuhyun back away as Zhou Mi takes a step towards him.

Zhou Mi slowly drags a finger down Kyuhyun's chest, mapping a path down past his sternum, past his belly button, down past his belt buckle. He leans in, so close that Kyuhyun can feel the heat coming off his lips, can almost feel them moving against his. 

"You want me?" he says slowly, voice pitched low as Kyuhyun's eyes flutter to a close. There's a curl of anticipation as he waits for Zhou Mi to kiss him. He's missed him, he's missed this. 

But instead of a kiss, Zhou Mi grips Kyuhyun's jaw in his hand, fingers gripping tightly, and he traces a light skimming path up Kyuhyun's cheek with his lips, ending at his ear. He whispers darkly, "If you want me, it's your turn to chase me."

Zhou Mi releases him and turns away to enter his house, leaving Kyuhyun alone.


End file.
